User blog:Iamthelegion/Sonic vs Quicksilver - C vs VG + ep 1 of Alternate Rap Battles of Horror
The connection is some of the fastest characters, also speedster killers. This battle is dedicated to User:ProbablyNoah, and the pioneer battle of Alternate Rap Battles of Horror, a series inspired by him. Intro: Sonic sees an explosion in the Green Hill Zone and runs towards it. He arrives there, and sees Eggman in a giant robotic suit. Sonic balls up and jumps at Eggman, just to disappear. Sonic appears in a waiting room with a see-through door. Through the door he can see a gladiatorial arena with microphones. Quicksilver is running across the ocean. He just left Paris. A second later, he disappears from suburban Vancouver. Quicksilver appears in a waiting room that has an entirely trap door floor The floor disappears and Quicksilver drops into a gladiatoral arena Comics! The super speedster Quicksilver! Sonic's door opens Versus Video Games! The Chaos Kid Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: So you want to step to the blue blur, I'll lyrically outpace ya You're just some Chthonian cur, from the looks of you a real spacer How many people have beat you with a one shot? Guess I'll be next There's a reason you can't compete with the Spot, you're easily vexed So when I bust out my verbal arsenal you start looking all farcical You've been be-Leaguered before, but when I let loose it's something more And my crew, from Tails to Amy Rose, enough to keep you on your toes How many times have you failed your siblings, bet your guilt is nibbling I can beat down a Super Saiyan, you can't outrace Kid Gladiator It's the SEGA game your playing, time for a mutant reject to meet his maker Quicksilver: You want to step to Pietro, I took the Maxim off Maximum first appearance The son of the one and only Magneto, time for some reality adherence Nevermind, I started running, I jump through time, don't even bother Time to rebuke a Goku Jackson for his rhymes, I'm the best big brother Hero or Villain, I put the super into super speed, no argument I hope you came with a handicap, you'll need it, I started it By that I mean guys breaking the sound barrier in three seconds Put a furry six million feet under the ground, easily I reckon You think your all big unleashed, I'll need no Avenger when this is done Because your an easy least, barely need to equal you to have this won Super Sonic: I recommend you try growing a functioning cranium, I killed King Arthur My radioactive rhymes more contagious than uranium, win this one faster I'll show you what super means, I didn't even need the Chaos emeralds for this Fastest Flash you've ever seen, I made it so there's little ammo for a diss The best protagonist ever, from Pacman to Aidan Pearce I eclipse them You think you'd remember that I've left the Flash and Goku as victims The blue blur, equivalent of invincible, you have negligible durability One rollout leaves you flying, a dirigible, you're just a walking calamity Quicksilver: Like that means anything to me, like the Cain of all mutants right here Not that you could bare the burden of Disney let alone a hammer of Fear Itself, possessed more times than Taskmaster could ever hace remembered I can still eviscerate you so much faster than any Speed Force member From your failed company to your failed console to your failed show The biggest loss I see is you and it's unconsoled, and now you know Cut through the threads of time from still, you need a runup for your name You'd need to dip your hand in my till to even bribe your way over my fame I use skill to dominate the losers, you use comparisons to Mario Even Larfleeze'd call you a poozer, I'm dominating this scenario But now to bring about the end at last that I'd foreSHADOWed consistently I'll revert to the foe which surpasses the future and bury him DEFINITELY Classic Sonic: So you think you can stop the beast fresh out of the Green Hill Zone? Make you scatter like mecha geese before I just obliterate a Flash clone Eggman couldn't touch me in his prime, and this Usain Dolt is all washed out The king of gaming is lightspeed with rhyme, you can't break sound, you clout Whup your ass faster than the High Evolutionary, the alpha male in the match I'm the multimedia OG doing Acorn, I'm true scary, beat any plan you hatch You aren't even the penultimate speedster, people like Northstar more, Pietro The biggest Fail-veneger since Creed's up, hold you over Wundagore and let go Quicksilver: Your ear rape is worse than your rhymes, this 8-bit flop not worth a dime A blue and silver beast, decimating hordes, you score high but you don't score You say that you'll win this fight? About as much as you did in your TV finale In reality, you're a video game blight, like Sonic.EXE in failure, that's reality You have the worst fans this side of bronies, and running you look kinda lonely Got a whole crew, all do the same thing seperately, a social pariah definitely I've got such skill I can fly with just my arms, this blue blur'll be harmed And your chaos emeralds, lame gimick, a Super Saiyan knockoff vs Mister no limits Sonic.EXE: Time for round 2, the real opponent has appeared Leave you stuttering, show you why I am feared Better known pasta than Cupcakes, that's a feat That this comic failure could never hope to beat You think you run fast, stop you like Tails Doll Make reality lag, my rapping like hell's knoll Undefeatable, I am god, don't bother with others Spray your intestines, the REAL SONIC COLOURS No-one's listening to you, you might as well cry You don't get to take me on, THIS TIME YOU DIE! Chthon Quicksilver: You think to best me with that mockery of a verse? You're either the worst improv or you didn't rehearse A limitless entity, killing adventurers like the Forsworn Though I feel that it is time to reveal my true form Zalgo Quicksilver: It's clear you knew the truth, meagre crappypasta You think you're stats make you tough? I'M FASTER Corrupt unlimitedly, why would you even try I'll rip off YOUR head, this "god" will die A true corrupting and possessing force, forget HABIT This will be the end of Sonic one and f- (goes back to modern day) Dagnabbit Sonic the Were-hog: I knew you'd return, so Sonic decided to Hulk up, and now I finally let loose You can barely live after my past, so sulk, yup, I crush you like a son of Zeus A bigger horror than your box office success, I'll smash this little wimp You run faster than Superman, not a jest, I have muscles bigger than blimps Who needs to go Super Saiyan, I'm a well oiled rapping mecha-machine I stopped Metal, just saying, you'll be facing the carnage I've seen I'd never let you in my Avengers, you're just a pasty half-me pretender I'll end you with a rear-ender, the palette swap's not even a Defender Marvel Zombies Quicksilver: I'm a ravenous beast, no doubt I'll come out ahead, fool You're Sonic the least, infect so much I made Headpool You want a horror battle? Werewolf against zombie What's with that prattle? You made me feel hungry I may not be cosmic, but you're worse than Sonic Medieval You can't even run sonic, I AM THE SPEED OF EVIL There'll be less you than Rorschach, I'm a fiend with no soul You failed with your last comeback, NOW I'LL DEVOUR YOU WHOLE Rorschach: Possible contagious disease loose, must inspect further. Who was the victor? Sonic/Classic Sonic/Sonic.EXE/Were-hog Quicksilver/Chthon/Zalgo/Zombie Quicksilver Which hedgehog rapped best? Perhaps a public survey Sonic/Super Sonic Classic Sonic Sonic.EXE Sonic the Were-hog Might as well do the same for the mutant. Quicksilver Chthon/Zalgo Zombie Quicksilver What's that over there? That's much too large to be a regular sword. Hmm. What could it mean... Category:Blog posts